MY LITTLE CUDDY
by paulettehuddy
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL.INCLUYE COMO YO ME IMAGINO LA PRIMERA GRAN NOCHE, COMO INFLUYE EN ESO SARAH Y EL PRELUDIO DE LA SEGUNDA GRAN NOCHE. ME GUSTAN LOS REVIEWS!DEJEN MUCHOS POR FAVOR!
1. las reglas de mamá

_DISCLAIMER:__ TODO ES DE SHORE ESTO ES PURA DIVERSIÓN BLA, BLA, BLA._

_PAIRING: __NINGUNO AL PRINCIPIO. QUIZA AL FINAL SALGA EL HUDDY._

_DEDICATORIA: __A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ESCRIBEN TODAS LAS COSAS LINDAS SOBRE ESTE SHIPPER. AURYL, GALA MD, XUANNY87, ROWEN DE LA H, LENTEJONCITA, NATSSY, ETC (QUE NO SE ME OLVIDE NADIE…) Y A CUALQUIERA QUE HAYA COLGADO UN FIC UNA GRAN INSPIRACION._

_SPOILERS:__ SOLO HAY UNA REFERENCIA AL 5X03. NO HAY EN REALIDAD (AL MENOS AL MOMENTO DE SU CONCEPCION.)_

_LES PIDO A TODOS COMPRENSIÓN. ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y NO SE MUCHO ACERCA DE RANKINGS, GENRES Y TODAS ESAS COSAS PERO TRATARÉ DE SER LO MAS APEGADA POSIBLE A TODO ESO. ADEMÁS ESTO LO HICE EN MIS CLASES DE DERECHO INDIVIDUAL DEL TRABAJO Y DERECHO PENAL II, ASI QUE EL AMBIENTE NO ERA MUY INSPIRADOR, PERO LOS MAESTROS ERAN TAN ABURRIDOS, QUE MI MENTE COMENZÓ A DIVAGAR…._

_--------------------------------000000-------------000000------------000000----------------------------_

_-¿Como es la relación con tu papá?_

_-Bien._

_- ¿Y con tu mamá?_

_-Bien._

¿Porqué tenía que preguntar eso…? De entre las mil preguntas posibles tenía que hacer esas… las que menos les gustaba contestar. No es que no amara a su familia; pero simplemente no pudo convivir con ellos, no pudo tener una relación estable ni siquiera con su familia, pero parecía que el mundo nunca comprendería su sentido del deber, eso que la hacía una excelente jefa y que la alejaba tanto de la felicidad.

Era raro para mucha gente que la Gran Decana no conviviera gran cosa con su familia. De hecho nunca se les había visto en el hospital, ni siquiera cuando le dieron el puesto y se hizo la fiesta. La respetaban lo suficiente como para no preguntarle nada al respecto, pero ella sabía que despertaba la curiosidad de propios y extraños. Ni siquiera Wilson, ni House le habían comentado nada, salvo alguna breve referencia a la familia, más como un comentario que como una pregunta, así que fue una situación incómoda cuando Lucas le hizo esas preguntas y aunque en el momento lo supo disimular, pasó toda la tarde recordando lo que la había llevado a ser como era: fuerte, responsable, ética y con ese don de mando que la hacía capaz de manejar un gran hospital… y con esa incapacidad para mantener una relación estable, que quizá iba ligada al sentimiento de culpa que la embargaba cuando cometía un error, por pequeño que este fuera…

_FLASHBACK_

_-¡Lisa ven inmediatamente aquí! - La voz de la madre de Cuddy era imposible de ignorar._

_-Dime._

_-Tu abuela me acaba de decir que no le has llevado su comida._

_-No, no lo he hecho._

_-¿Puedes decirme por qué?_

_-Mamá, tengo tarea que hacer. Ella puede ir por su plato… ¡Por Dios! No está impedida._

_-A ti no te corresponde decidir eso. Tú y tu hermana nacieron para obedecer, como todas las mujeres._

_-El mundo cambia mamá y tenemos que adaptarnos a ello. Ya ves lo que opina papá._

_- Esta conversación no tiene sentido. ¡Tu padre y sus ideas liberales!_

Lisa sabía que no la tenía. Así que abrazó a su mamá, le dedicó una gran sonrisa y tomó el plato para llevarlo, pero ella sabía que no valía la pena tener constantes disgustos con su madre, por pequeñeces como esa. Ella iba a ser feliz, no sabía cómo pero lo iba a ser. Iba a hacer una diferencia en la vida de la gente, iba a ser… un médico. Cierto, ahora solo tenía 12 años, pero en definitiva iba a crecer y se convertiría en la mejor doctora del mundo. Pero para eso le faltaba recorrer un largo camino…

**ESPERO QUE TODO VAYA BIEN HASTA AHORA. LA CONTINUACION ESTA EN PROCESO, ASI QUE SE AGRADECE UN REVIEW PARA DECIRME SI VALE LA PENA PUBLICARLA O SI DE ESCRITORA ME MUERO DE HAMBRE Y MEJOR SIGO DE ABOGADA.**

**¡BESOS!**


	2. la niña de papá

_**GRACIAS A NATSSY Y BOLIS POR SUS REVIEWS. ME HAN HECHO MUY FELIZ. ESTE CAP ES UN POCO MAS LARGO QUE EL ANTERIOR, YA QUE NO TENÍA MUY CLARO COMO SERÍA LA RELACIÓN DE LISA CON SU PAPÁ, ASÍ QUE SIENTO QUE DEBO RETROCEDER UN POCO EN EL TIEMPO PARA EXPLICARLO… **_

_**P.D. GRACIAS ADEMÁS A TODOS MIS AMIGOS DE LA ESCUELA, QUE COLABORARON CON LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PAPÁS DE CUDDY Y ME DAN ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR.**_

_---------------------00000-------------00000-----------------00000-----------------------00000---------------------_

Entre los judíos, la primogenitura es un asunto de mucha importancia. Cuando un matrimonio espera un bebé, todos anhelan que sea un varón. La alegría de la familia llega al máximo y se considera el mejor de los regalos del cielo.

Isaac Cuddy era un hombre de ideas muy liberales, contrario a su esposa que era tradicionalista y a su madre, la cual vivía con ellos y se entrometía más de lo que a él le gustaba. Aunque de cualquier modo, si le provocaba ilusión el que su primer bebé fuera un varón. De modo que cuando Helen salió embarazada, el se llenó de alegría y se puso a esperar esos largos meses para conocer a su heredero.

Llegado el momento nació ella… Lisa. Su primogénito era una bebita preciosa de enormes ojos azules, que desde el primer momento le robó el corazón. Cuando poco después nació Sarah, Isaac y Helen decidieron no tener más hijos y dedicarse enteramente a ellas.

_-¿No quieres seguirlo intentando?- le preguntó Helen a su esposo con la pequeña Sarah en brazos._

_-No. Ellas me hacen enteramente feliz. No me importa que ninguna sea varón. Sobre todo no me importa que Lisa no sea varón. Es que… ¡mírala!- le respondió Isaac, mientras alzaba en brazos a la pequeñita que curiosa aprendía a caminar._

_-A mí no me importaría seguir intentando. Eres tan liberal…_

_-Mujer, date la oportunidad de ser feliz con nuestras niñas._

Las niñas crecieron y la abuela Judith, ayudaba a criarlas. No era muy afectuosa, sobre todo con Lisa, ya que le disgustaba bastante la idea de que su hijo mayor no tuviera un primogénito varón, cosa que a Isaac ya no le importaba, ni a Helen tampoco.

Lisa era una niña bastante curiosa. La abuela no le daba miedo, le provocaba más bien curiosidad. Sabía que no la quería, pero no le dio importancia y pensó que si era una buena niña la llegaría a querer tanto como a su primo José. No podía entrar a su cuarto pero su perrito se metió ahí, ya que la abuela había dejado la puerta abierta por accidente. Una vez en el umbral decidió entrar.

Ahí vio un precioso adorno de cristal que la abuela atesoraba. Era tan bonito que quiso tomarlo y extendió su manita cuando…

_-¡Que haces aquí!- le gritó su abuela desde la puerta._

Fue tanto el susto que el adorno cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

_-Abuela perdón, yo no quería…_

_-¡Eso era el único recuerdo que yo tenía de tu abuelo! Y lo destruiste._

_-¡Pero fue un accidente!_

_-¡Y encima de todo, eres una majadera contestona!- le gritaba furiosa- ¡Isaac! Mira lo que hizo tu hija._

Isaac llegó y vio el único recuerdo que tenía de su padre roto… y enfrente estaba la culpable. La ira lo cegó, y en ese momento olvidó todo lo que sentía por su Lisa, que a sus 7 años ya le había dado grandes satisfacciones y lo hacía el hombre más orgulloso del mundo.

_-¡Lisa! – estaba realmente furioso- ¡lo rompiste!_

_-Pero yo no quise papi, perdón, perdón, perdón- Lisa no dejaba de llorar. Lloraba tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar._

_-¡No me importa que haya sido un accidente! ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo?... estoy tan decepcionado de ti… -le gritaba mientras la sacudía._

Lisa lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules y dejó de llorar. Le parecía que todo había sido una pesadilla, ¿su papito decepcionado de ella? No, había algún error, algo estaba mal…

Por la noche Isaac y Helen comentaban el asunto. Lo que no sabían era que Lisa estaba oyendo a través de la puerta.

_-Fuiste muy duro con ella._

_-Lo sé._

_-Me parece que tienes que decirle algo.- le decía Helen a su esposo- la niña es muy sensible y…_

_-No le pienso decir nada. Tenía todas mis esperanzas en Lisa, yo esperaba que ella jamás cometiera un error, y si no pudo siquiera respetar el orden de la casa… ¿Qué será más adelante en la vida?_

_-No es para tanto Isaac. Aun es muy chiquita._

_-Me siento tan decepcionado… ojalá no se equivoque más._

Lisa oyó todo eso y se hizo un firme propósito: no se volvería a equivocar. Era lo que su padre esperaba de ella y _debía_ de satisfacerlo, ya que por su culpa estaba tan triste. Así que no más diversiones peligrosas, ni aventuras de exploración. Solo una niña perfecta.

_-No me volveré a equivocar. Mi papito se pone triste si me equivoco. Cuando sea grande no me voy a equivocar…_

Y así nació en Lisa Cuddy el temor a equivocarse y la gran culpa que sentía cuando lo hacía. Sólo que de su memoria desapareció el decepcionar a su padre y ocurrió algo peor… se decepcionaba a ella misma.

-------------00000------------00000--------------00000-----------------00000----------------00000--------------

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ. TENGO PLANEADOS OTROS DOS CAPITULOS PARA ACABAR CON MI EXPLICACIÓN DE CUDDY… ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR ¡DEJENME MÁS REVIEWS! DE VERDAD QUE ME DAN MÁS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR CUANDO LOS LEO. ASI SIENTO QUE VALE LA PENA SEGUIRLO Y QUE NO ESCRIBO PARA EL AIRE… FALTA VER LA RELACIÓN CON SU HERMANA Y EL HUDDY AL FINAL.**

**¡UN SALUDO!**


	3. mi hermanita

_**WTF CON FANFICTION? TRATÉ DE SUBIR ESTE CAP. DESDE EL DOMINGO PERO NO FUNCIONABA LA PAGINA. EN FIN…**_

_**HOLA!! YO DE NUEVO… LA VERDAD ME HE SENTIDO UN POCO DECEPCIONADA PORQUE NO HAY NINGÚN REVIEW PARA EL CAPITULO 2 ( ¿YA NADIE ME LEE? **__****__**) , ASI QUE DECIDÍ SUBIR EL 3, DONDE VEMOS PORQUE HOUSE DA A ENTENDER A CUDDY QUE NO SE LLEVA BIEN CON SU HERMANA Y COMO DEMONIOS EL SABE ESO… ¿HABRÁ TENIDO ALGO QUE VER?**_

_**P.D. OTRA VEZ GRACIAS A MIS AMIGOS DE LA ESCUELA (ALE, POLLY, EMMA Y JORGE) POR AGUANTAR QUE SOLO HABLO DE ESTO Y DEMOSTRAR INTERÉS POR COMO VA.**_

_00000--------------------000000-----------------------0000000--------------------000000--------------------00000---------------000000-------------------00000_

Lisa siempre se sintió con la obligación de cuidar a Sarah. Aunque no le llevaba mucho más de un año, se tomaba muy en serio su papel de hermana mayor.

Así que cuando crecieron Lisa siempre andaba tras de ella. Las 2 eran muy bonitas y era obvio que toda su escuela estaba loca por ellas. Lisa era mucho más seria y se mantenía al margen de muchas de esas fiestas y diversiones, pero Sarah era historia aparte…

_-Lisa, ¿no quieres venir?_

_-¿A dónde?_

_-Voy con unos amigos a tomar algo. No sé, un café, un helado, lo que sea y luego seguimos.- Sarah estaba emocionadísima por sus planes y le hablaba a su hermana mientras se probaba miles de cosas._

_-¿Luego seguimos?_

_-Sí. Vamos a jugar billar o boliche y tomarnos unas cervezas._

_-¿Vas a tomar?- los enormes ojos de Lisa se abrieron a toda su capacidad- Mi mamá te va a matar y a papá por mucha libertad que nos dé tampoco le va a gustar._

_-No tiene porqué enterarse si tú no le dices._

_-No le pienso decir, pero…_

_-¿Vienes o no?_

_-No creo que…_

_-Entonces bye._

Lisa sacudió la cabeza y siguió estudiando para su examen LSAT. Pronto iría a la Universidad y necesitaba aplicarse mucho, para lograr ser aceptada en la Universidad de Michigan. Medicina era una carrera muy pesada y verdaderamente necesitaba llegar con algo de conocimiento en la materia.

-_Lisa carta para ti.- su madre le extendió el sobre con el membrete de la Universidad de Michigan._

_-Por fin llegó.- lo tomó en sus manos y no se atrevía a abrirlo._

_- ¡Ábrelo hija!_

Lisa abrió el sobre y empezó a leer:

_Estimada señorita Lisa Cuddy:_

_Habiendo analizado su solicitud para ingresar a las filas de nuestra Universidad…_

Si, si sabía que era una gran escuela, sus orígenes, política, bla, bla, bla. ¿la habían aceptado o no?

…_tenemos la enorme satisfacción de anunciarle que ha sido admitida para el ciclo escolar inmediato. La esperamos pues y le deseamos lo mejor en esta etapa de su vida._

_-¡Me aceptaron!_

Sarah andaba por ahí y llegó a abrazar a su hermana. Justo en ese momento su papá entró a la casa.

_-¡Papá! ¡me aceptaron!_

_-¡Mi Lisa! ¡sabía que lo lograrías!- Isaac Cuddy estaba feliz y satisfecho. Dirigiéndose a su hija menor le dijo: -Espero que dentro de 2 años seas capaz de darnos el mismo gozo que ahora nos da tu hermana. Así que ponte a estudiar lo antes posible._

Sarah se sintió frustrada. Toda la alegría que tenía por su hermana se esfumó en ese instante.

_-Lisa, Lisa, Lisa… ¿creen que sólo ella es capaz de hacer cosas como esta?- Sus pensamientos estaban revueltos- pues yo también puedo. Yo también voy a la Universidad._

Cuando Lisa estaba haciendo su maleta, Sarah la ayudaba. Se sentía preocupada por su hermana. No dejaba de pensar en lo fiestera que era y ahora ella ya no estaría ahí para encubrirla, ni saber verdaderamente a dónde se iba, ni nada. Además el comentario de su papá la hizo sentir mal con respecto a Sarah.

_-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Lisa miraba a su hermana por encima de la montaña de ropa que las separaba._

_-¿Qué pienso hacer de que?- Sarah doblaba una blusa y fingía no saber a que se refería su hermana._

_-Pues con tu futuro._

_-Ahhh eso. Voy a ir a la Universidad. A la misma que tú. Así que ahí nos vemos en más o menos 2 años._

_-Me haces sentir muy feliz. Por lo menos, la mitad de la carrera no me estaré sola._

Los 2 años pasaron muy rápido y Sarah logró ingresar a Michigan. No a medicina, sino a Derecho, pero de cualquier modo, ella y su hermana vivirian en el mismo campus.

-_¡Por fin estás aquí!_

_-¡Lisa! Necesitas mostrarme tantas cosas… dime ¿por fin hay alguien que haga palpitar tu corazón?- Sarah estaba ansiosa por ver si su hermana había cambiado algo en esos 2 años.- Aquí hay muchachos muy guapos…_

_-La verdad sí. – Lisa se ruborizó- Hay un muchacho que va más arriba que yo, que me atrae._

_-¡Dime, dime! ¿Cómo es?, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿no tiene novia verdad?._

_-Sarah ¡Por Dios!- Lisa suspiró y pasó a describirlo- Es muy inteligente, todo mundo dice que va a ser uno de los mejores médicos del país, es un poco raro pero eso me gusta y sus ojos… tiene los ojos mas azules que he visto en mi vida._

_-¿Y ya le hablas?_

_-Si , ya nos tratamos un poco. Parece que le caigo bien._

_-No me has dicho su nombre._

_-Se llama Greg… Greg House._

_-Me muero de la curiosidad. Tengo que conocerlo.- Dijo Sarah, mientras un millón de pensamientos rondaban su cabeza._

_0000000-------------0000000-----------------000000------------------------0000000-----------------------00000---------------00000-------------------00000_

**CREO QUE ESTE CAP ES EL MÁS EMOCIONANTE HASTA AHORITA. ¡!HUDDY EN CAMINO ¡!**

**¡ME HE QUEDADO CON LA CURIOSIDAD HASTA YO! ¿QUE PLANEARÁ SARAH CON HOUSE?, ¿QUE HARÁ CUDDY AL RESPECTO?, ¿COMO REACCIONARÁ HOUSE CON LA HERMANA DE CUDDY?...**

**EL CAPITULO QUE SIGUE ES EL FINAL ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR… DEJEN UN REVIEW!!! SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS.**

**SALUDOS.**


	4. nosotras en michigan

_**MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO SUS REVIEWS. DE VERDAD ULTIMAMENTE SON LO QUE MAS FELIZ ME PROPUSE ACTUALIZAR CADA 2 DIAS PERO POR CULPA DE MI MAESTRO CAYETANO (NO ES BROMA, ASI SE LLAMA) SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACIÓN. ME DA TANTO MIEDO EL MALDITO QUE HASTA HAGO SUS TAREAS. EN FIN. ADEMAS HACE RATO ME PASO ALGO HORRIBLE. ACABABA DE TERMINAR EL CAPI, CIERRO WORD Y NO GUARDE LOS CAMBIOS… TODO ELCAPI A LA BASURA. LO BUENO ES QUE LO RECUERDO A LA PERFECCION ASI QUE SIN MAS…**_

Sarah era feliz en la facultad de derecho. No iba a tantas fiestas como quisiera pero cuando iba las gozaba al máximo. Se hizo de una fama bastante… bastante fuerte. Se moria de la curiosidad por ir a las fiestas de la facultad de medicina donde estaba su hermana y ver si andaba por ahí el famoso Greg House, que ponía a Lisa tan nerviosa, solo por hablar de el. Esa noche había fiesta en medicina.

_-Seguro que la aburrida de Lisa no fue y esta con la nariz metida en un libro._

Lo que no sabia Sarah es que Lisa, si iba en algunas ocasiones a las fiestas a divertirse en compañía de sus amigas y por supuesto, de House. Últimamente convivían mucho y se llevaban muy bien.

_-Aquí está tu bebida futura gran medica._

_-Muchas gracias "casi" gran médico._

_-Casi. Si, es cierto. Dentro de poco ire a hacer mi residencia._

_-Dentro de poco. Mucho menos de lo que yo quisiera- Lisa bajó la cara al decir esto para que House no viera la lagrima que corría por su mejilla. ¿Por qué había tomado? Sabia que no debía hacerlo, que el alcohol le hacia decir cosas que no diría sin el… o peor aun ¿se había enamorado?_

_-Vamos, no llores. Levanta la cara-House acompaño esta frase de un toque en la mandibula para levantarla. –Aun faltan unas semanas y podremos pasarlas juntos y divertidos como siempre._

_-Tienes razón. Ahora sácame de aquí._

_-Ay Cuddy… Bueno ya es ganancia que hayas venido. Pero ¿A dónde te llevo?_

_-Me siento algo mal. Llévame a mi cuarto ¿si?_

_-De acuerdo._

Al llegar al cuarto de Cuddy, ella empezó a vomitar. El poco alcohol que había tomado y la emoción al hablar de la partida de House eran mas de lo que su estomago podía soportar.

_-Lisa estás mal… recuéstate. Yo voy a la farmacia por un suero y bonadoxina para que dejes de vomitar._

_-House, no es necesario._

_-No, no. Espera ahí. Ya vengo._

Para salir del campus, había que atravesar la facultad de derecho, donde alguien muy especial lo vigilaba.

_-Sarah, mira! El es House, el tipo que trae loca a tu hermana._

_-Gracias Tony._

Sarah se acercó a verlo mejor. Y le gustó. Le gusto mucho.

_-Así que tu eres Greg. Eres guapo. No creo que a Lisa le importe que me divierta contigo un poco.- Pensó Sarah.-al fin que ustedes aun no tienen nada._

_-¡House! – le gritó a sus espaldas. House se volteó._

_-¡Cuddy! Te dije que te quedaras…-Greg puso más atención y vio que la mujer que tenia frente a el no era Lisa. Esta mujer era más alta y aunque sus ojos eran igual de azules, tenían un brillo de femme fatale que no lucia tan bonito como el brillo de los ojos de Lisa que era de inocencia.-un momento. ¡tú no eres Cuddy! Pero eres idéntica. Entonces debes ser.._

_-Sarah, mucho gusto-tomó la mano de House y tembló al sentir la fuerte mano de el pianista.- ¿Lisa te ha hablado de mi?_

_-Mucho. Ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir._

_-Cuando me confundiste con mi hermana me dijiste: "te dije que te quedaras…", ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está Lisa?- la "preocupación" de Sarah conmovió a House, pero en realidad lo que esta tenía era curiosidad._

_-Está bien, solo le cayó mal algo. Está en su cuarto, yo iba a la farmacia a comprarle algo._

_-Te acompaño._

_-No quiero ser acusado de corrupción de menores._

_-No serás acusado de nada. Estudio derecho ¿lo olvidas?_

_-Está bien._

En el camino hablaron de muchas cosas. De cómo eran ambas de niñas, sus juegos, ilusiones y los millones de cosas que solo la convivencia fraternal pone en evidencia. Llegaron al punto del modo de ser de cada una.

-_Lisa siempre ha sido muy seria. Pudo haber tenido miles de novios que valían mucho la pena, pero siempre ponía algún pero o se ponía a pensar si era lo correcto. Yo en cambio-Sarah al decir esto tomó el brazo de House, de un modo que a él lo inquietó- estoy abierta a todas las oportunidades, ¿tú qué opinas? _

_-Que estas algo confundida- dijo mientras se soltaba del brazo- y ahora si me voy, porque Lisa en verdad necesita esto._

_-Nos veremos luego House._

House llegó al cuarto de Lisa y le administró las cosas que había comprado.

-_Toma más suero. ¿Qué diría tu hermana si te viera así?_

_-No, ¡por Dios! Me moriría de la pena…_

_-No creo que le importara. Parece que a ella le gusta mucho divertirse._

_-¿la conociste?_

_-Si cuando iba rumbo a la farmacia. Es muy simpática. Pero ahora duerme un poco._

Cuddy se recostó y House no dejaba de pensar en todo lo diferentes que eran ella y su hermana. Después de un rato Cuddy despertó y House se dispuso a irse.

-_Ya despertaste. Bueno, ya me voy, que mañana hay mucho que hacer. _

_-Muchas gracias House. Ni modo te arruiné la diversión._

_-Bueno, definitivamente eso necesita una compensación.- dijo un pícaro House- así que te condeno a ir a todas las fiestas que haya a partir de ahora. Y harás todo lo posible para divertirme._

_-¡House!_

_-¡Es broma, es broma!_

_-No, no lo es. Te prometo que nos divertiremos mucho juntos, en la siguiente fiesta. Esta no termino como yo hubiera querido…_

_-Ya estás desvariando. Mejor duérmete. Buenas noches._

_-Buenas noches Greg. Y sé lo que digo perfectamente._

House salió del cuarto pensativo. En primera haber conocido a Sarah así tan de repente y la actitud que tomó al regreso de la farmacia. Y segundo las palabras de Cuddy al final ¿Qué le había querido decir? , o acaso era que… ¿habia conseguido que se enamorara de él la chica que mas prometía de esa generación? Y si era así, ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿quería o mejor dicho, podría él tener una relación con alguien?

Mientras en la facultad de derecho…

_-¿Cómo te fue?_

_-Bien, gracias Tony._

_-¿Qué te pareció el famoso House?_

_-Me encantó. Parece que podríamos pasarla muy bien juntos._

_-¡Pero a él le gusta tu hermana!_

_-Por el momento Tony. Sólo por el momento._

_**Se que había dicho que este era el final, pero no fue asi… falta por lo menos otro capitulo, para ver que trama esa hermana loca y que va a pasar con House y Cuddy. En verdad que me he quedado emocionada hasta yo ¡ ¿Qué va a pasar? ¡.**_

_**Asi que por favor… dejen mas reviews. Después de leerlos es cuando mas ganas me dan de escribir. ¡me ponen muy contenta! Trataré de subir el siguiente cap antes del viernes, que es cuando veo al horroroso Cayetano y se me va la inspiración… por que luego tengo exámenes y va a ser difícil actualizar. Asi que para que fluya la inspiración… ¡reviews please!**_


	5. tu y yo juntos

**HA LLEGADO EL FINAL. ANTES DEL VIERNES COMO PROMETÍ . ASI QUE COMO QUEDÓ UN POCO LARGO NO LOS ABURRO MAS..**

Despues de su bizarro encuentro con Sarah, House se dedico a pasarla bien sus últimos días en Michigan. Cada vez se acercaba mas a Cuddy y como ella ya había mejorado su resistencia al alcohol, iban más seguido a las fiestas de la facultad y se la pasaban muy bien. Incluso alguna vez se habían besado, tomando el valor de sus copas, pero sin comentar nada sobre eso después. Se limitaban a disfrutar de su compañía como 2 muy buenos amigos, o eso era lo que ambos querían pensar.

Sarah por su parte, después de su encuentro con House se había inquietado mucho. Le había encantado, pero tenia la sensación de que luchar con su propia hermana iba a ser muy difícil. Además el joven House a pesar de su fama de sarcástico maldito (y lo era, le bastó una charla para comprobarlo) parecía verdaderamente interesado en su hermana. El único modo de saber como iban las cosas entre ellos era averiguarlo con la propia Lisa. Así que se dirigió a su cuarto.

_-¡Hola Lisa!_

_-¡Sarah! Que bueno que vienes a verme._

_-Tengo tiempo libre._

_-¿Algo que contar?- Lisa tenia un sentimiento maternal hacia ella-¿Ya estás más tranquila con eso de las fiestas? _

_-Lisa por favor…_

_-Ok, ok; hagamos la pregunta de un modo que a ti te resulte agradable: ¿Te diviertes?, ¿Tienes novio?_

_-No todavía- pero esa pregunta le dio a Sarah el pretexto perfecto para preguntar lo que quería- ¿tu ya eres novia de House?_

_-¡No!-Cuddy se ruborizó hasta las pestañas- Solo somos muy buenos amigos._

_-Pero los dos tienen ganas de ser algo más._

_-Solo sé que si en el tiempo que él esté aquí surge algo, no me voy a negar._

_-¿Planea dejar la escuela?_

_-No, pero se va a hacer su residencia._

Esa noticia inquietó a Sarah. Tenia menos tiempo del que pensaba. Así que tenia que buscar un encuentro con House. La oportunidad surgió pronto. El maestro de la clase de Medicina Forense que se daba en la facultad de derecho, necesitaba un suplente y ese no podía ser otro que el mejor alumno de la llegó a su clase y se sorprendió al ver al suplente. No le prestó nada de atención , pero disfrutó mucho viéndolo.

_-El orificio de entrada de la bala nos muestra que fue un disparo a quemarropa. Bueno eso fue todo por hoy. El maestro Benson vendrá para la siguiente clase y me ahorrará tener que hacer esto._

Los alumnos salieron del anfiteatro rápidamente. Los muertos no son la materia de trabajo de los abogados y mas de uno corrió a vomitar. Incluso quien no lo necesitaba.

_-¡House, por favor dame algo para el asco! – Sarah hizo el reflejo de nausea._

_-Eso de vomitar es cosa de familia ¿ verdad?_

_-Muy gracioso._

_-Toma esto.- le dio un frasco con chicles_

_-No, de verdad me siento mal. Me duele aquí.- Y colocó la mano de House sobre su corazón._

_-Ese no es precisamente el lugar en el que surge el reflejo de nausea._

_-Lo sé. Pero ahí me duele ¿podrias curarlo?- Y lo besó. El se separó de inmediato._

_-Tu hermana besa mucho mejor. Asi que prefiero curarla a ella._

Sarah se sintió sorprendida y furiosa. ¿se habían besado? Lisa le dijo que no eran novios, ¿su hermana había bajado la guardia y besaba a alguien solo por que si?

Aparentemente su hermana sería siempre quien le hiciera sombra. Todo lo que ella quería, su perfecta hermana lo tenia primero. Estaba harta de luchar contra alguien así. Sabía que no le ganaría, pero no le dejaría la cancha del todo libre. Antes de darse por vencida le haría pasar a su querida hermanita un coraje inolvidable.

Fue con el director de su división y solicitó un intercambio a Inglaterra. Esperó la respuesta pensando en que podría hacer antes de la retirada.

Esa noche House y Cuddy fueron a un bar. Regresaron tarde y tendrían problemas para llegar a los dormitorios sin ser vistos, ni sancionados por no respetar las horas.

_-¡Llegamos!_

_-A tu dormitorio Lisita. Yo no podré llegar al mio sin que me vean. Así que consígueme una almohada y una cobija. La banca del pasillo parece muy acogedora._

Cuddy estaba algo tomada. El también. Pero ambos estaban lo suficientemente sobrios como para saber lo que hacían. Ella sabía que las oportunidades se agotaban y el estar con el hombre que amaba (porque finalmente había aceptado que lo amaba) era algo que finalmente se había decidido a hacer. Aunque para el no fuera mas que una de sus múltiples aventuras, ella se entregaría completamente. Y por primera vez. Solo que eso el no lo sabría (por lo menos en muchos, muchos años)

_-Quédate. Pasa la noche conmigo._

_-¿Estás segura de lo que estás dicien… -no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por un beso. Uno apasionado al que no se pudo resistir._

_Entraron al cuarto y lo que pasó entre las sabanas fue algo que ninguno de los dos volvió a sentir jamás en otro cuerpo. Fue maravilloso para los dos. House percibió algo en el cuerpo de Cuddy, que lo hacia diferente al de todas las demás. No sabía que era, pero lo podía sentir. Esa duda corroería su mente durante muchos años._

_-Greg...- le enloquecia el modo en que ella susurraba su nombre. Después de ese susurro ella emitió otro sonido.Sí, era un gemido pero sonaba diferente...¿por qué?_

_-Te quiero Lisa. Te quiero._

Al dia siguiente House dejó a Cuddy dormida y regresó a su cuarto. Sentía que la amaba, pero tenia miedo. Se tenia que ir muy pronto y ella se quedaría ahí. Sola y a merced de que otro la hicera suya. No podría vivir con los pocos días que le quedaban no desperdiciaría ni un segundo con ella, pero como amigos. Amigos y nada más.

Cuando Cuddy despertó decidió que no le iba a exigir nada a House. Nada, ni ser pareja, ni quedarse con ella. Tenía miedo de que lo que para ella había sido la noche más importante de su vida, para el hubiera sido solo sexo. Le había dicho que la quería, no que la amaba y eso lo tenía muy claro. Pero decidió dejar de torturarse y solo recordar lo bien que la habian pasado.

Sarah estaba a punto de irse también. Fué a comunicárselo a su hermana y a ver de que modo podía dejarla con inquietud respecto a House.

_-¿Entonces te vas ?_

_-Sí. En Inglaterra hay muchas oportunidades para mi._

_-Te voy a extrañar.- Lisa abrazó a su hermana. Que Sarah y House se fueran al mismo tiempo la hacia sentir abandonada en el inmenso campus._

_-Yo también. Pero antes de irte te quiero dar un consejo._

_-Dime. Nunca imaginé que tú me darías un consejo a mí._

_-No te involucres a fondo con House. Es que el no te tomaría en serio. Lo ví anoche, saliendo del dormitorio de una chica ... -no se medía para mentir-y mucho antes del de otra y otra y otra... No me gustaría que te usara a tí._

Cuddy lo sintió como cubetada de agua fría y se le partió el corazon. Sí, sabía que House tenía sus aventuras, pero acostarse con otra al día siguiente de hacerlo con ella...¿valía tan poco? , ¿es que él no sintió nada?

_-Lo tomaré en ._

_-Cuídate hermana._

House se iría al día siguiente. Y fué a despedirse de Lisa.

-_Lisa..._

_-Greg._

_-Vine a decirte adiós. Me voy mañana y no quería irme sin despedirme de tí._

_-Que te vaya bien Greg. Lo deseo con todo el corazón.- la voz le temblaba. House la abrazó muy fuerte. Si se hubieran conocido antes..._

_-Muchas gracias Lisa.- se acercaron tanto que sus labios quedaron casi juntos . El trató de besarla, pero ella se separó._

_-Somos amigos Greg. Amigos y nada más._

_House asintió. Después de todo el ya se iba, y no podía pedirle nada más. _

_-Seguiremos en contacto._

_Cuddy lo vió partir y sintió que con él se iban todas sus ganas de amar..._

**HOSPITAL PRINCENTON PLAINSBORO 20 AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

El equipo tenia un caso que trataban de resolver. House aun no llegaba. Era una chica universitaria con problemas uterinos. Aun no sabian que los causaba, pero la chica tenía el utero lleno de sangre en descomposición,y eso le creo una septicemia y falla multisistemica. Hasta que llegó House a la habitacion a hacer sus suaves cuestionamientos.

-¿Tu novio tiene una ETS?

-¡¡¿Que?!!

-Vamos niña. Algo raro en su "gusanito"

-¿Por que me pregunta eso?

-Por que no hay una condición que explique tus sintomas. Las ETS comunes no la explican y ya descartamos lo hormonal porque slavo el hecho de que nunca has menstruado,todo tu panel hormonal salió normal. Así que solo queda una rara, rara ETS.

-Soy virgen...

-Oh por Dios.

House tuvo una de sus tradicionales epifanias. Resolvió el caso.

-Vamos al quirófano.

Llegaron al quirófano y House se dispuso a agarrar el bisturí. Sin anestesiar a la chica. Y se dirigía con ese bisturí a cortar muy muy abajo...

-¿Que me va a hacer? ¡Ni siquiera me ha anestesiado!- Kutner y 13 miraban a House asustados.

-Tranquila niña. Esto lo podriamos hacer del modo agradable, pero me duele la pierna.

-¿Que demonios...?

-Llevas años menstruando, pero tu himen está completamente cerrado. La sangre de años se quedó ahí y se descompuso, causando todos tus problemas. Si fueras una universitaria normal hace años habrias tenido sexo y esa telita habria dejado caer todos tus periodos. Tranquila no dolerá.

Mientras House decía esto con el bisturí desgarró el himen. La chica emitió un gemido muy suave,que le recordó a...

Salió corriendo del quirófano. Y se dirigió al despacho de Cuddy. La Decana firmaba papeles. Como siempre.

-¡Tú! Eras virgen.

-Como toda mujer alguna vez en su vida. ¿y?- bajó la vista hacia sus papeles para que House no viera lo nerviosa que estaba.

-No finjas.- El tambien bajó la mirada- Eras virgen cuando te acostaste conmigo en Michigan.

-House yo no...

-No me digas nada.- Mirando hacia otro lado, para que no viera la emoción que le daba.- Eso es muy especial para mí.

Cuddy se paró al lado de él. No sabía que decir.

-Sí.

House no se contuvo y la abrazó. El abrazo llevó al beso. A un beso que llevaba 20 años pendiente.

-Seguro que en 20 años has aprendido muchas cosas. Muero por descubrirlas.

-Hoy en la noche en mi casa. No puedo dejar sola a la niña.

-Ni te acordarás de que existe.

-Greg...- lo llamó Greg. Buen comienzo. La volvió a abrazar.

-Te amo Lisa. Te amo.- Y salió del despacho.

Lisa Cuddy se sintió feliz en ese momento. Sí le había tomado 20 años, pero por fin Gregory House había pronunciado las 2 palabras que ella quería oír.

**FIN.**

**MUCHAS, DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LLEGARON HASTA AQUÍ. ES UNA HISTORIA QUE COBRÓ VIDA SOLA Y YO SOLO ME DEJE LLEVAR. ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO LEYENDOLA COMO YO ESCRIBIENDOLA. GRACIAS SOBRE TODO A QUIEN DEJÓ UN REVIEW. LAS DEMAS IDEAS ESTÁN EN PROCESO ASI QUE ACABANDO MIS SEMANAS DE EXAMENES SUBO EL SIGUIENTE FIC. ASI QUE POR FAVOR !!DEJEN EL ULTIMO REVIEW!!**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO FIC. SALUDOS!!**


End file.
